Remember When
by ariel2me
Summary: Stannis and Robert discuss taxing, spending, borrowing, ruling and making war. Set during Robert's reign.


"I want you in that meeting with Tywin about the debt. I don't want Littlefinger negotiating with him alone. Who knows what they might cook up between them."

Robert had started talking before Stannis had a chance to sit. He sighed, and replied, "Why do you keep him in the council and as Master of Coins if you don't trust him?"

Robert started laughing. It never ceased to amaze Stannis the things that amused his brother.

"It's a serious question. Be serious."

"You mean be more like you?" Robert snickered. But then his expression did turn more serious. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, father used to say."

Stannis frowned, and finally took a seat. "I don't recall him ever saying that."

"Not to you."

"You can keep your enemies close enough to watch them without inviting them under the blanket."

Robert gave him a shrewd, measured look. "Are you talking about Littlefinger, or the Lannisters?

Stannis returned the gaze, but stayed silent. _We've had this conversation before. There's no point rehashing it_, he thought.

"Littlefinger is not an enemy, not really. I just prefer to be careful. He _is_ good at what he does." Robert continued.

"Good at borrowing money and plunging the kingdom into debt, you mean?"

"The money has to come from somewhere. It's not his fault we're spending more than what we have in the coffers," Robert was quick to reply.

"No, that's _your_ fault." This is a conversation they've had before as well. _Loyal service means telling hard truths_, Maester Cressen had said, when Stannis had hesitated about going to King's Landing and serving in Robert's council. _And you are one of the few people willing to tell Robert the hard truths._

_But it's useless if Robert is not willing to listen_ _to me_, Stannis countered Cressen in his head. He waited for his brother to explode in anger, as usual. _Ah, here it comes, another lecture!_ Robert would shout. But silence was all he heard. They stared at each other from across the table, each unwilling to be the first to break the silence. Stannis couldn't read his brother's expression, for the first time in a very long time.

"Surely even my brother, who is determined to blame me for everything, cannot find a way to blame the drought on me. We collected less revenue because the kingdom was producing less food. Should I increase the tax and make the smallfolks starve?" Robert's voice was dripping with contempt.

Stannis preferred the explosive anger to this quiet, calm contempt. He took a deep breath.

"How much was collected is not the issue, it's how much was spent. If we collected less, then we should have spent less, not go into further debt."

"And I suppose you have a list of all the wasteful spending?"

"Two tournaments in two moons, for a start."

"I have two sons. It's not my fault their namedays are within two moons of each other." Robert seemed to relish emphasizing 'sons'.

"You didn't feel the need to hold a tournament for Myrcella's nameday."

"She's a girl. What does she know about tournaments?"

"It could have been held at the same time. Or you could have held a tournament only for Joffrey. Tommen is only two! What does he know about tournaments?"

Stannis suddenly realized his own voice was getting louder and louder, while Robert's remained at that quiet, contemptuous pitch. _Angry men are foolish men who do foolish things_, their father had told _both_ of them that.

How did this happen? He could not understand it. _Why am I the one losing control, losing my grip, losing my temper? _That was Robert's province, his specialty_._ He fought desperately to regain control of himself.

"Why is Lord Tywin coming to King's Landing now? I thought he was coming for Cersei's nameday." To his relief, his voice sounded almost normal again.

"Some chattering bird must have whispered in his ear that Jon went home to the Eyrie. And he thought he could have a cozy little negotiation with only Littlefinger and get everything he wants."

"And what does he-"

"Sometimes I forget you're still human."

_Where did that come from?_ He ignored it. "What does Tywin Lannister want?"

"He wants the Throne to pay a higher interest on the debt, in exchange for smaller annual payment."

"Sounds reasonable. Of course we should put a limit to the terms. Once the drought is over, and we can make regular payments again, the rate should go back to the original. And -"

"Spend less and stop borrowing, I know. You don't need to repeat the lecture. You can work out the details with him. Make sure he's not fleecing us with astronomical interest just because he thinks we're desperate."

"Perhaps you should attend the meeting too."

Robert laughed, but it was a bitter laugh this time, no joy or amusement in it at all.

"I have to sit at the same table with him later, eat dinner and pretend to be courteous in front of the children. How do you think it would go if we have just finished screaming at each other?"

"Tywin Lannister does not scream." Stannis was sure of this. _Unless he's doing it on purpose, to intimidate, or to control others. But never because he lost control of himself._

"Of course not. He just looks at you like you're dirt. No, like you're less than dirt." Robert sounded resigned. And ... sad. More than sad. Despairing.

_Why did you marry her?_ Stannis wanted to ask. _The Lannisters came late to your side, you could have refused Tywin's daughter for that reason, and marry someone else. The daughter of one of your loyal bannermen, perhaps._ But he knew the reason. Robert didn't care anymore, at that point. The only woman he wanted to marry was dead. One woman was the same as another.

_And now here we all are. _

"Do you remember, that day, when father took us to see the Iron Throne for the first time?" Robert's voice was gentler than he remembered.

_You held my hand. It was a strange room filled with strange people saying strange things, but you held my hand_. "We saw Tywin Lannister on the Throne and not the Mad King. Yes, I remember. Why?"

"Do you think he ever aspired to it himself? Ned said Jamie was sitting on the Throne when he arrived. Jamie could have claimed it for his father."

Stannis pondered the question. "No," he finally said. "Tywin Lannister would rather be the man the Throne is indebted to."

"It's not easy, sitting on that Throne."

"I know."

"Perhaps I was never born to rule. Only to fight."

"It doesn't matter. It is your duty now."

"How far would you go for duty?"

_As far as I have to, as long as I draw breath._ "I should start looking at the payment records."

"If he resisted our terms, tell him that a King can legitimize a bastard."

"Why would I tell Tywin Lannister -"

"And some of my bastard sons are older than Joffrey." Robert sounded almost gleeful.

"Tywin Lannister would start a war before he would allow that to happen!" Stannis was incredulous.

"Maybe, maybe not. He's a smart man, Tywin. He won't start a war he can't win." Robert's tone was too sanguine and off-hand for Stannis' taste.

"And you think he can't win? With all the might and gold of House Lannister?"

"It's just a threat. You only have to make it sound believable to him. You don't have to believe in it yourself."

_The problem is, I do believe you are reckless enough to do this_, Stannis thought. "Don't start a war just because you're tired of ruling," he finally said.

Robert did not seem to hear this at first. But as Stannis was walking out, he heard Robert's reply.

"Don't worry, brother. There will be no war as long as I'm alive."


End file.
